AUSENCIA
by Valisas del nemus insanus
Summary: Bill se ve asaltado por un calor que hay que apagar en su interior YAOI Slash


Varios años hacia que Severus y Bill Weasley estaban juntos pero el joven Weasley nunca se acostumbraba a la soledad. Severus había vuelto a marcharse llamado por el señor oscuro y no sabía cuando regresaría. Siempre era lo mismo si el señor oscuro lo llamaba su esposo, acudía. Siempre que Dumbledore le llamaba él acudía. Sabía que no es que se estuviera divirtiendo ni nada del estilo, sabia que era peligroso trabajar como espía para ambos bandos pero no podía evitar sentirse solo y muy, muy celoso. Ya hacia un mes que había salido de su habitación con el tiempo justo para que sus labios se rozaran como lo harían los de dos niños avergonzados. Y ahora se encontraba solo entre las frías sabanas que le recordaban que junto a él no estaba el cuerpo de su amante. Era en esos instantes cuando aquel calor irracional devoraba sus entrañas exigiendo que aquellos hermosos ojos negros lo miraran deseosos como tantas otras noches, que aquellas pálidas manos recorrieran su cuerpo perdiéndose entrar sus ropas, despojándole de ellas haciéndole sentir completo, sus labios recorriendo su cuello. Mientras estos pensamientos atormentaban su cuerpo una mano se deslizo hasta su nuca cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por su mente lo sentía cerca lo sentía a salvo al lado suyo rodeándolo con sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en aquel pecho sintiendo su voz la cual solo tenia palabras amables para él solo en esos momentos solo cuando llegaba la noche y los dos se hallaban en aquel cuarto oscuro y calido. ¿Calido? Si, su cuerpo ardía otra vez pero Severus no estaba allí tenia que buscar una solución algo que resolviera aquel infierno en el que se había convertido su cuerpo.

- McGonagall – Gritó el pelirrojo exaltado – Voy a buscarla.

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras de tres en tres en realidad no quería subir, se sentía culpable, pero él no estaba, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre la gruesa puerta de madera de la profesora llamando con insistencia.

En aquel mismo instante el profesor Snape, apareció por la puerta principal de Howards capa ondeante, deslizándose por los pasillos con su característico andar. Su llegada no se esperaba hasta dentro de dos días. Al principio pensó enviar un búho con una nota para su esposo pero cuando estaba apunto de atarla a la pata del ave la estrujo y tiro a la papelera. Ansiaba verlo pero quería poder ver su rostro iluminado por la sorpresa. A pesar de llevar casados ya casi dos años le parecía imposible que un gesto así podría ser dirigido a él. De nuevo se sintió estúpido al notar aquel calor agradable en el pecho y darse cuenta de que aquel pensamiento lo había hecho sonreír. Su misión tendría que haber durado algo más pero la información para Dumbledore la había conseguido recabar antes de lo previsto a veces pensaba que el anciano había "consentido" su amistad con Bill al haberse dado cuenta de que así los informes del señor oscuro llegarían antes. Sus largas piernas lo conducían hacía Williams. 

McGonagall apareció ante el marco de la puerta. Sus cabellos revueltos y sus gafas a medio poner. El camisón rojo semitransparente que la cubría dejaba ver su esbelta silueta gracias a la luz que entraba desde las ventanas. La mirada insinuante de la mujer lo atravesó penetrante sobre la montura negra de sus gafas pero sus ojos no eran ni de lejos como los de Severus. Una mano sobre el marco medio invitando.  
La cara del joven se sosegó.-Gracias.-Respondió aliviado.- Ya me quede frío y ahora podré dormir. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.  
Parte del camisón que cubría el hombro de la mujer se deslizo tan derrotado como su dueña. La puerta se cerró y con ella Bill pensó en regresar a su cuarto a la fría cama en la que ahora nadie le esperaba. Sabía que si nadie se arriesgaba nunca acabarían con Voldemort pero, ¿por que Severus? A veces era como si pensaran que él era prescindible y no había nada más falso que aquello. Aquel hombre lo era todo para Bill. Sin él todos los esfuerzos que había hecho no merecían la pena. Si no podía volver a ver a su profesor favorito refunfuñar por os pasillos por el afrodisíaco que le dejo caer en la cena, o recibir aquellas deliciosas contestaciones cortantes poder discutir todo un día para reconciliarse de la forma mas exquisita a la noche ver como la túnica negra se deslizaba por los blancos hombros de su Severus para caer lentamente en el suelo y aquel hermoso y orgulloso hombre se gira hacia él entre las sombras de una habitación casi en penumbras mientras él se hace el dormido notar como se desliza entre las sabanas sintiendo su calor junto a él aquellas manos o Dios otra vez no Aquellas deliciosas manos tan calidas en su cuerpo enredadas en sus cabellos desapareciendo en sus pantalones, sentir la suavidad de su piel de sus brazos de sus suaves muslos NO otra vez, ese calor volvía a él como el monstruo de una pesadilla.  
-DUMBLEDORE, él podrá ayudarme, lo necesitooo, por Merlin por que no vuelves de una maldita vez Severus- rugía Weasley mientras corría por pasillos y pasadizos buscando la tan añorada puerta del viejo director.

Las manos de Bill resbalaban al intentar buscar el resorte que hacia ascender las escaleras hasta los aposentos del director en el frío pasillo solo se escuchaba la voz del joven golpeando las paredes de fría piedra

-Jodia puerta, ¿Dónde esta ese asqueroso resorte? Ábrete, ábrete, ABRETE- no dejaba de repetir como si fuera cuestión de recitar un hechizo para franquear las puertas

Snape al no encontrar a su esposo en sus habitaciones supo inmediatamente donde ir a buscarlo LAS HABITACIONES DE MC GONAGALL. Eso solo podía significar una cosa que su esposo había pensado demasiado en el provocando que las hormonas alteraran la poco sesera que tenia a veces, en ocasiones pensaba que era demasiado joven para él hasta que veía como le miraba a los ojos y lo que pensaba entonces, lo que sentía no era que el fuera más joven sino que el propio Snape se sentía pequeño, por otro lado tendría que darse prisa en llegar al ala de Grifindore ya que no llegaba a tiempo las hormonas de Bill descenderían en picado dejándole con un molesto problema entre las piernas.

Snape se detuvo delante de la gruesa puerta de madera comenzando a golpearla con furia si Bill había entrado dentro no habría vuelta atrás.  
McGonagall apareció ante el marco de la puerta. Sus cabellos revueltos y sus gafas a medio poner. El camisón rojo semitransparente que la cubría dejaba ver su esbelta silueta gracias a la luz que entraba desde las ventanas. La mirada insinuante de la mujer lo atravesó penetrante sobre la montura negra de sus gafas pero sus ojos no eran ni de lejos como los de Severus. Una mano sobre el marco medio invitando. La suave corriente que se formó con la puerta abierta movía su hermoso camisón.  
Snape cerro los ojos antes que la visión de la mujer bajara a sus pies aquel agradable calor que ahora ya se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo

-Mc Gonagall ¿Has visto a Bill?  
-NO – contesto la profesora claramente decepcionada cerrándole la puerta en las narices al profesor de pociones con un gran portazo.

Snape suspiró aliviado "menos mal, un momento si no esta aquí ni en muestro cuarto…. DUMBLEDORE" voy para allá antes que se le baje el calentón y le deje frío. Snape corrió pasillo arriba con su capa ondeante dejando tras de si una extrañada y decepcionada profesora de transformaciones. Snape vio a Bill a punto de llamar a la puerta del director de Howards. Snape saltó sobre Bill.   
Las manos del profesor de pociones acariciaron el joven cuerpo de Bill que las recibía extasiado.  
-Severus.- Susurró en su oído.  
El profesor tenia que ser responsable sabía que debía detener eso pero era como querer para un tren no quería, no podía. La ropa abandono sus cuerpos con las manos pero con tal rapidez que perfectamente podría haber sido retirada con magia.

Dumbledore se encontraba en su cuarto teniendo una tranquila charla con uno de sus alumnos predilectos el famoso Harry Potter de pronto escucharon unos extraños ruidos tras la puesta de la habitación el director del colegio se levanto lentamente para mirar tras la puerta situándose el lado de ella la entre abrió cautelosamente sus ojos parecieron salir de las orbitas a ponto de chocar contra los cristales de sus anteojos cerrando la puerta rápidamente temeroso de que el joven hubiera visto algo gritando ruidosamente  
- JODER LA OSTIA PUES.- dijo con acento vacos cerrado.  
El joven de ojos verdes sorprendido ante la reacción del director se atrevió a preguntar  
-¿Que?  
-Quiero decir, recorcholis- quiso arreglar el director.-¿Sabias que tu profesor de pociones es… es… como deducirlo, es Gay?  
Las facciones del niño que vivió se contrajeron en verdaderos signos de asco yendo a correr a la papelera más cercana.

FIn


End file.
